


Legend of Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Frontier, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouichi knew Duskmon was still alive.<br/>Even in a different universe, he knew...<br/>Duskmon has chosen a new body in a young male named Gamzee Makara.<br/>Now, to defeat the evil spirit one last time, Kouichi goes with three digimon, expecting to see Duskmon, but other strange creatures as well.<br/>With the good spirits of darkness, will Kouichi be able to save Gamzee...<br/>Or, will both die by Duskmon's powers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sign of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I have a head-canon where the Ancestors are kinda like the Ancient Spirits, where they affect whoever they govern.  
> And, that the ancient spirits can govern even more than one chosen child, as long as they are in a different universe.

Kouichi stared up at the dark sky in the digital world. He was always drawn to the world since his coma. Beside him stood a Plotmon, a Patamon and a Lopmon, the three watching him. "Lopmon, do you ever get the feeling HE'S still around?"

"Kouichi, we shouldn't be wondering about Duskmon. He's gone. Kouji defeated him."

"That's not it... Duskmon told me, he would never die. I have dreams of him every night."

"You dream of him!?" asked Plotmon, shocked.

"Sadly enough, I do. He says he has a new body and plans on destroying an entire race and killing the male. Duskmon said, tonight, I could try and find him." Soon, a glowing light opened above them.

"What is that?" asked Patamon.

"A-a portal?" stammered Plotmon.

"A WAY!" Kouichi jumped into the light and was taken into the portal, the three child digimon soon following. 

 

\-------------------------------

Kouichi landed in the cold water in pain. The landing took more out of him than he would have imagined. He slowly felt himself sink, water pouring into his mouth, "D-d-duskmon..." Memories of his friends and family floated in his vision. He closed his eyes, unfeeling two strong arms taking and pulling him up to shore. 

"What a fuckin' dumb land-dweller. Was he trying to cull himself?" The male who took Kouichi to shore walked back into the water as the warrior of darkness slowly flickered his eyes.

"Where am I?" Three digieggs washed to shore and Kouichi collected them, "Well, if we're going to defeat Duskmon, looks like I'll have to leave the ocean. " Kouichi walked off, clutching the eggs tightly, hoping he could find Duskmon soon.


	2. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouichi, in the digital world, is hanging around three digimon, Plotmon, Patamon and Lopmon. He expresses concern about dreams he's been having and jumped into a portal. Landing in a new world, will he survive?

Kouichi had no idea how long he had been traveling. The digimon were still in their digieggs and Kouichi had no sense of direction in this world. He remembered his home. He remembered Kouji, Takuya, Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki. He remembered his mom and step-dad. Worst of all, he remembered the digital world. Not the good memories. Of when he was taken over by Duskmon. He shuttered at the thought, the thought of his body once being Duskmon's. He thought of how Kerpymon used his depression to control him. To try and kill his friends. To try and kill his twin. "I sometimes wish I was never born!" wailed Kouichi. He landed on his knees, dropping all the eggs and broke down crying.

_Snap._

Kouichi stared as he heard a stick snap. He shot up, gripping his D-Scanner, "Who's there!?" Kouichi was ready for anything that would attack him. 

_Snap._

 _Snap._

 _Snap._

 _Snap._

Kouichi stared in shock as he saw a teenage girl dressed in black walk into the forest. She wore a black shirt and dark slacks with ruby red shoes. She had choppy black hair too, which made her have somewhat of a tomboyish look. Red glasses covering her eyes, she looked around and walked towards Kouichi. The light sound of her cane hitting the ground made Kouichi realize something.

 _'She's blind. No wonder she made so much noise.'_  The girl walked past, allowing Kouichi to see her two most frightening figures. She had grey skin, just like a ghost, and 2 sharp horns. _'What IS she?'_

The girl turned and let out a crackle, "Well, I never smelled someone like you~!" She approached Kouichi and smiled, "You smell a lot like Karkles, but your skin has a much lighter smell! And, why does your hair smell like Blue Raspberries?" Kouichi blushed a bit when she said that about his dark blue hair. "Same with your eyes, except they're lighter smelling." She soon licked Kouichi up his face, making him shutter.

"GROSS!"

"HeHeHeHe~. A lot of trolls react like that~."

"Trolls?" Kouichi stared at her, "A-a-are you a troll?"

She let out another crackle, "What are you, a wriggler~!? Of coarse I'm a troll~. Name's Terezi~. What's your's~?"

"I'm called Kouichi."

"Well, Kouichi, welcome to Alternia~." With that, Kouichi fell back, fainting due to knowing he was alone in this world.

Or, was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still searching for couples...  
> I don't mind if they're yaoi, normal or yuri.  
> In fact, my head-canon for Kouichi is that he's bi-curious/bi-gay.


	3. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and make these chapters longer now...

_Darkness._

That's all Kouichi saw in his dream. Pure, black darkness. The wind blew past him, but there was no sound. He looked around, "Hello?" As soon as he spoke, a figure walked foreward. Black armor shined, despite no light. His blond hair was flowing, but there was no wind. His scarlet eyes stared at Kouichi.

_Duskmon..._

"I have not seen you since you were purified, Kouichi. At least, not this clearly."

"I know you're here, Duskmon. Tell me, why are you torturing me?"

"Because, I. Want. Revenge!" Soon, Duskmon transformed into...

_Kouichi._

The only difference was his grey eyes. He approached Kouichi and dug his fingers into his shoulder, "Give it up. Remember when we were..." He breathed into Kouichi's ear, "...each other?"

Kouichi shivered in fear, "T-t-those days are over! I got away, Duskmon! My twin... Kouji saved me!"

"Yes, but you hate it, don't you? Losing the only person who ever loved you, Kouichi..." Kouichi closed hie eyes, knowing Duskmon was lying. "Too bad this has to happen." He ripped his hand from Kouichi's shoulder, bright red blood dripping from it. 

 "AH!" Duskmon grinned and slowly transformed, stepping back. 

Soon, Duskmon had dark grey skin with white make-up on. He had wild black hair and two very curvy and long horns. The male was dressed in solid black, excluding his pants, which had white spots on it as well.

"Do you like my new body?" Duskmon backed up, showing it, "Remember this look, Kouichi." He raised a club high above Kouichi's head, "FOR IT WILL BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU!" The club smashed to Kouichi's head and he fell, sinking into nothing.

However, he landed in a world full of purple, blood dripping from his head, "How did I survive?" He looked around and saw several different things, including six towers. He shook himself and got up, watching. 

He noticed almost everyone had the same identical black skin, but four had grey skin and were flying around. He watched, knowing he had seen the same shade of skin on others.

That female, Terezi. 

That male...

Duskmon's current body. 

The world started to fade, as Kouichi's eyes flickered in real life. He was surrounded by ten different hu-trolls, he quickly corrected himself. All looked at him, a bit funny.

Until one voice rang out.

"What the fuck are you!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...After this one.
> 
> I somewhat ship Evil!Kouichi/Good!Kouichi, Duskmon/Evil!Kouichi and Duskmon/Kouichi.
> 
> Also, four as in, Feferi, Eridan, Nepeta and Equius, as Aradia's still a ghost for the most part in the story and Sollux's Prospit form is still alive.


	4. Facing Duskmon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long.

Kouichi shook his head, trying to get rid of his horrible headache. Again, the voice replied, "Who the FUCK are you?" 

"Thanks for emphasizing the cuss word in it. I could almost sense the hate." He then jumped up from where he was laying when some other trolls held him back. "Wow, even Kouji doesn't get that angry." A female rolled her eyes. She wore what appeared to be glasses, but one lens was covered. She had a robotic arm and glared at Kouichi. 

"Wow, someone lamer than Tavros..." The handicapped male beside her looked away, a bit embarrassed. Kouichi couldn't help, but to call her a bitch. He stood up slowly and waved, everyone looked at him, as if he was... strange. In his eyes, they were strange.

"Guyth... I'm thure he hath a logicable explanation for why he'th here..." 

Kouichi walked a bit closer, "I actually do." He could feel an anime sweatdrop appearing when almost everyone took out a weapon, except three of them, when he walked closer. Did they not trust him that much? "I am here to fight a monster who has harmed me for several years now. This creature is strong and very terrifiying. His name is..." Soon, everyone backed away a good five inches. "...He's right behind me, isn't he?"

A girl with gills gulped, "It depends... Does he wear black armor and have yellow hair?"

"Yes...?"

"Then, he is." Kouichi quickly jumped up just before Duskmon could attack him, flipping and landed to the trolls.

"Duskmon, evil warrior of darkness, I, Kouichi Kimura, the good warrior of darkness challenge you to a fight! Execute, Digimon Evolution!" The trolls backed up when Loewemon appeared and jumped at Duskmon, taking him outside so the two could fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add more trolls after the fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, I know.
> 
> I may submit some couples, so post ideas.


End file.
